prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ho Ho Lun
| birth_place = Hong Kong | resides = | billed = | trainer = The Slam David Sharp | debut = June 6, 2009 }} Wong Yuk Lun (July 19, 1987), better know by his ring name Ho Ho Lun (Hoholun, 何顥麟), is a Hong Konger professional wrestler best known for his time with WWE, where he competed in their development territory NXT under the ring name Ho Ho Lun. He is the founder of the Hong Kong Pro-Wrestling Federation. Due to his experience performing in Hong Kong, Japan, China, Taiwan, Singapore and Europe, Ho Ho Lun was a participant in WWE's Cruiserweight Classic 2016. Professional wrestling career Lun grew up as a big fan of professional wrestling. After being influenced by the stars of the World Wrestling Federation and New Japan Pro Wrestling, Lun aspired to become a professional wrestler. In 2007, his professional wrestling career began after relocating to Guangzhou, China, where he joined China Wrestling Entertainment (CWE) and began his training. Hong Kong Pro-Wrestling Federation/Zero1 Hong Kong After travelling back and forth from Guangzhou to Hong Kong every week for 2 years, Lun decided to open a wrestling gym of his own in his homeland of Hong Kong. He founded Hong Kong Pro-Wrestling Federation and launched its gym in Shatin, Hong Kong, where he and other Hong Kong wrestlers had been training. Notable wrestlers from the gym include Jason Lee, Ladybeard, and Bit Man. The group had their first show on June 6, 2009, this event served as a starting point for the sport of professional wrestling in Hong Kong. In 2015, Lun challenged Jason Lee for the AWGC Junior Heavyweight Championship but fell short. In 2015, he formed a new stable call outer space with fellow Hong Kong wrestlers Jeff Man, Kevin Man, Ham Sap Chan and Beijing wrestler Gao Yuan. European independent circuit Lun first traveled to the United Kingdom in 2010, training with the 4 Front Wrestling (4FW) promotion. In 2011 tour in the UK, Lun wrestled for 4 Front Wrestling, Triple X Wrestling (TXW), Pro Wrestling Live (PWL) and other independent promotions, including Attack Pro Wrestling and Fight Club Pro. During his 2013 European trip, Lun also wrestled in Spain and Portugal. In 2015, Lun returned to Europe for a short 2 week tour, wrestling in Portugal and England for Pro Wrestling Pride Touring in Japan Lun's first match at a Japanese wrestling event occurred in 2012, when he participated in the Pro Wrestling Zero1 (ZERO1) Tenkaichi Jr Tournament. Lun was eliminated in the first round by Irish wrestler sean Guinness. Lun returned to ZERO1 in 2014, where he wrestled primarily on the promotion's events held in North-Eastern Japan. During his 2014 Japanese tour, Lun would also wrestle for longtime Japanese independent group Michinoku Pro Wrestling. In 2016, Lun returned to Japan for the first time in two years, wrestling in yokohama for Land's End Pro Wrestling. Touring in Asia Lun's first match outside Hong Kong took place for Taiwan Wrestling Taipei (TWT) at an event held in Taiwan in 2010. Since 2010, Lun has wrestled for many other companies in Taiwan including Impact Wrestling LOVE (IWL) and New Taiwan Wrerstling (NTW). Lun has challenged for the NTW Tag Team Championship on few multiple occasions. In 2014 and 2015 Lun toured in Chongqing, China for Crazy league Pro Wrestling. He is also a regular roster member of Mainland China-based wrestling companies China Westling Entertainment (CWE) and Middle Kingdom Wrestling''' (MKW). Lun has also been wrestling in Singapore Pro Wrestling's City Asia sub-brand. WWE Cruiserweight Classic (2016) Lun was a participant in the WWE Cruiserweight Classic tournement. The tournement began on June 23 with Lun defeating Ariya Daivari in his first round match. On July 14, Lun was eliminated from the tournament by Noam Dar. NXT and 205 Live (2016–2017) On October 2, Lun was announced for NXT's 2016 Dusty Rhodes Tag classic teaming with Tian Bing. Lun and Bing were eliminated from the tournament by Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa. On November 2, Lun was announced as a roster member for the upcoming cruiserweight-centric 205 Live show On August 3, 2017, Lun was released from his WWE contract. In wrestling *'''Finishing and signature moves ** Bridging German suplex ** Shining Wizard, sometimes followed by a Superkick *'Signature Moves' ** Michinoku Driver II ** Missile dropkick, sometimes while springboarding * Entrance themes *"Dream Within a Dream (instrumental)" by Hideyuki Asada (WWE; 2016-2017) Championships and accomplishments * Zero1 Hong Kong ** AWGC Jr. Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * WWE.com profile * Profile Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:1987 births Category:2009 debuts Category:Ironfist Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:ATTACK! Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Great Bear Promotions alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Pride alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Revolution Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Triple X Wrestling alumni Category:Wu Tech wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Pakistan alumni